


A Joyful Punishment

by SinnersPalace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace
Summary: The town’s slut is caught in bed with someone other than her husband again. Her punishment is to be stripped and displayed, naked for the town to see. Joke’s on them though, the woman is an exhibitionist.Warnings: Cheating, exhibition, oral sex, sex toys, name calling, degrading, humiliation, creampie, punishment, public sex
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 40





	A Joyful Punishment

When Brooklyn’s husband caught her in bed with another man for the umpteenth time, she thought that maybe he would let her off if she asked him to join in. Unfortunately, there was no space for him to join because she was already pleasing two other men and her husband didn’t seem interested in a foursome after a rough day at work. That night, her husband screamed his lungs out, but he was not able to do much except watch his wife get two full serves of cock in both her holes until the town’s sheriff was called.

Halfway through her threesome, Brooklyn was separated from men who could actually please her, wrapped in a thin towel and placed in handcuffs. The sheriff led her away to spend the night in a cell as her husband cursed the whore leaving his house. As the sheriff led her through the sandy streets of the town, Brooklyn spotted a few curious neighbours in their nighties poking their heads out, but they all retreated before she could meet eyes with any of them. 

The metallic clang of her cell door opening was now familiar to her. In fact, the cell she was guided into by the sheriff was now her second home. The sheriff sighed as Brooklyn smiled at the bed in the corner of the cell; it was just as she had left it.

“Brooklyn, you have to stop doing this, everyone’s been saying bad things about you.” The sheriff said. Brooklyn turned to face the sheriff, who strode to sit on her bed with his legs spread wide.

“That’s fine,” Brooklyn replied with a shrug. She knelt down in between the sheriff’s legs. His belt buckle jingled and his zipper whizzed as Brooklyn exposed the sheriff’s privates. “You’re semi-hard already,” Brooklyn teased as she took his cock in her hands, “you must’ve been so excited while you were leading me away from my home to take me here… where we’re all alone.”

Her voice was sweet and seductive, like melted chocolate oozing off a ripe strawberry. The sheriff didn’t resist and let Brooklyn do her thing. Similar to how she was familiar with the jail cell, his cock was no stranger to her mouth.

“Ngg-!” The sheriff grunted. As always, the inside of Brooklyn’s mouth was a blissful place for any dick to be in. Brooklyn ran her tongue along the Sheriff’s length, slathering his manhood in her warm saliva. Brooklyn could feel the sheriff pulsating against her tongue. She felt the arousal gathered between her sticky legs, a reminder that she had been deprived of her pleasure because of her husband.

It wasn’t Brooklyn’s fault her husband was lousy at sex. He was always done in two pumps or three, if she got really lucky. Then, he’d leave her to masturbate alone as he snored away. That had been the usual routine until one night Brooklyn slipped out and had an encounter with the neighbour. They did it in the garden and Brooklyn could still remember the dominating way he had pulled aside her undergarments, held her down and fucked her hard. That night, she waddled her way back to bed, legs shaking with a new kind of thrill. Since then, she had sought satisfaction from many different men, in and outside of town.

The sheriff gathered Brooklyn’s hair, sweeping it back and out of her way. Then, with his free hand on the back of Brooklyn’s head, he began to push down. Brooklyn barely gagged as the sheriff’s tip hit the back of her throat. Her tongue ran on the underside of his sex and her hands cupped his testis. The sheriff’s penis exuded an intoxicatingly manly scent. Brooklyn bobbed her head up and down a few more times and forced the sheriff to moan in pleasure before she finally withdrew for air. 

“Hahhh…” Brooklyn inhaled and exhaled. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. The sheriff leaned back slightly and Brooklyn immediately turned around, pushing her plump ass towards the sheriff’s chest. With a hand on each of his knee for support, she lowered herself down onto his cock. “Mhm!”

Just the feeling of penetration made Brooklyn dizzy. She cursed quietly, moving her hips up and down and side to side. The sheriff complemented her movements, thrusting his hips in rhythm so that he’d rub against the spongy walls of her vagina. 

Brooklyn sighed, “Fuck yes…” Her head rolled back, resting on the sheriff’s shoulder. “Can you go a little harder?”

The sheriff didn’t say much as they both drew pleasure from each other’s warmth. Upon Brooklyn’s request, his thrusts became harder and dug deep into her vagina, brushing against her sweet spots. Brooklyn bit her lip. It wasn’t over in just two strokes; it was four, then eight, then more, and it kept going and going until finally, Brooklyn felt her lower muscles clench involuntarily. The contraction was paired with such sweet bliss that Brooklyn threw her head back and moaned, her face contorted in a slight frown. Her hips stopped moving, but the sheriff didn’t stop. He continued to hump her, causing skin slapping sounds to echo around the cell. His ongoing movement brought Brooklyn over the edge and her legs shuddered violently as she came. 

Her nerves lit up, and tingling sensations ran down her spine. Brooklyn wasn’t sure if it was from her orgasm or if the sheriff was running a light finger down the curve of her back as she climaxed. “Oh… Oh! Ohhh…” Brooklyn collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. The sheriff’s cum rained down on her. He had finished himself off with his own hand seconds later. Strings of thick cum splattered across Brooklyn’s sides and her hip. The sheriff even made a naughty aim at her face and hit his target successfully. 

“Sleep well, Brooklyn,” The sheriff said as he tucked himself back into his pants. “I have a feeling that your husband will ask for a public display as your punishment.”

Brooklyn hummed weakly in reply. She wasn’t particularly bothered by her impeding punishment. It was usually only just a light slap on the wrist, especially after she had taken the sheriff’s thick cock in her tight little pussy. 

…

Sure enough, the next day Brooklyn was woken by her husband’s voice. “I want her stripped and humiliated!” She heard him say, “I want every man in this town to know how much of a slut she is, and you better send the message across so well that she’ll be left with no one in this town willing to fuck that loose cunt!” 

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to shout back the only reason he found her pussy loose was because his dick was small, but she closed her mouth and kept it shut on second thought. The sheriff said something in reply, but it was muffled and Brooklyn couldn’t make any words out.

Brooklyn heard footsteps approaching her cell; one calm and collected, and the other quick and agitated, like a yapping puppy following its owner. The sheriff stopped in front of her cell, opening the doors. Brooklyn caught a glimpse of her husband. His face was red, with veins popping out at his neck and one at his temple. When their eyes met, he went completely silent and just glared at her. Brooklyn didn’t pay him any mind.

“Sorry about this,” The sheriff said, standing in front of her. It was then she realised that he was holding a collar and leash in his hand. He snapped the collar around her neck and wrapped the end of the leash around his hand. “Your punishment will be public humiliation.”

The punishment didn’t scare Brooklyn. In fact, her heart soared and she couldn’t contain the small gasp that escaped her. The sheriff was going to lead her naked body through the streets for everyone to see. Men could ogle at her freely, and women too, if they wanted.

The sheriff discarded the thin towel which had been her only cover. Brooklyn stood naked in front of the sheriff and her husband but she didn’t feel shy at all. She didn’t even miss the moment the sheriff took to sweep his gaze across her body. It was exhilarating. Judging by his leer, he found her sexy. Brooklyn couldn’t wait to be in front of more people. 

“On your hands and knees.” The sheriff instructed. The sheriff made Brooklyn crawl her way out of the cell and onto the street. Each time she moved, her hips would sway back and forth provokingly. Her husband stalked behind her, his eyes no doubt on her exposed, vulnerable sex. Brooklyn had to crawl for a while before a crowd began to gather. More and more eyes were on her as she neared the centre of town. Her slit was exposed and her breasts were hanging freely, teasing her onlookers. Brooklyn hoped they were aroused at the sight of her. 

Slowly, people began to follow her into the centre of town. Brooklyn shivered with delight. It was like they were following the scent of her pussy, eager to watch her be put on display and maybe, they were hoping that if they were nearby, they’d get a chance to be inside her too. Brooklyn crawled at a relaxed pace, and interestingly, the sheriff was the one that matched her speed despite being the one dealing the punishment. Her slow pace prolonged her display, and attracted more people; just what she wanted. Brooklyn silently invited them all to rake their gazes over her dirty, horny and wet womanhood.

“Mum look! There’s a-” A small child was quickly hushed by their parent. Their eyes were covered and they were ushered back home, away from the obscene sight. But before the mother could close the door, Brooklyn’s husband shouted after the two, “She’s being punished like this because she’s a slut!”

Brooklyn felt more sticky arousal flow between her legs. Slut, she’s a slut, Brooklyn knew it was a bad word, but strangely it turned her on. It was like a quick switch to get her high. A string of arousal from her pussy was swaying in the air, descending slowly to the dusty dry ground as the sheriff urged her on. It glistened like a bright dew drop reflecting the morning’s light. Brooklyn could feel her husband’s eyes on her leaking wet cunt, and when she turned back to face him, she could see him blushing under the hot sun. It could’ve possibly been because he’d never seen her this wet before.

A man whistled as Brooklyn crawled by. Brooklyn shot him a coy look and her husband’s face immediately turned into disgust. “Hurry up, you bitch!” Her husband barked unhappily. Brooklyn ignored him giving the man who whistled a quick wink and a little preview of what her tongue could do before she bit her lip and carried onwards, slightly more aroused and breathing a little heavier than she was before the interaction.

By the time they reached the central square, Brooklyn’s hands and knees were dirty and ashy, and her sex was drenched in her own juices. A crowd had come to watch her punishment. Everyone was looking at her. They were staring at her pink pussy, and she hoped the men were wishing they could stick their members in and have a go with it whilst the women were wishing they could rub their clit against hers until they came together. Brooklyn couldn’t deny it, she loved the attention.

Brooklyn was led onto an elevated platform with a chair placed in the middle. Everything had been prepared beforehand. There was a variety of sex toys laid out and the chair was fixed with stirrups which would hold her legs apart and give everyone a clear view of her most private area - not that anyone was still wondering what it looked like. But surely, the people in the town which she hadn’t had sex with yet were wondering how her heat and insides felt like.

Brooklyn climbed onto the chair, resting her legs in the holders. The idea that her audience were finally getting a clear view of her sex was cemented even more as she spread her legs out. Brooklyn’s stomach fluttered with excitement. The sheriff cleared his throat, reading from a parchment. 

“Brooklyn White has committed adultery.” He said in a clear voice. “This is her sixth offence,” In a low voice the sheriff muttered under his breath that the number was certainty more than six, “and her punishment today is a public display.”

“Mr White? Any words before…?” The sheriff trailed off. Brooklyn finished his sentence in her mind: any words before your wife is publicly humiliated in front of everyone in town?

Brooklyn’s husband opened his mouth, “just give this slut what she deserves,” he hissed. The sheriff nodded in reply. He stood beside Brooklyn, fingers finding their way towards her womanhood. With his index and middle finger, the sheriff spread her folds. Brooklyn’s folds parted from each other with a slick noise and the sheriff pulled the skin back further until her slit receded, exposing her hole. Brooklyn gasped, her vagina clenched and the crowd below could see her cunt convulsing.

“As you can see, Mrs White is clearly aroused.” The sheriff announced. His blunt words made Brooklyn blush for the first time since being put on display. Although the sheriff merely stated a fact, his declaration was enough to tell the audience how much of a whore Brooklyn was. And whilst it was slightly humiliating, she relished in it. “Mrs White has not received any stimulation and yet, it is obvious she craves to commit more disloyal acts.” The sheriff’s thick finger traced her entrance. The gesture caused Brooklyn to shiver; her inner folds were sensitive. “Today, I shall humiliate her to the extent where if she dares to think of betraying her husband, she will remember this event and become so embarrassed she will cease to seek gratification in such heinous ways.”

Brooklyn whimpered when she felt the sheriff’s thumb prod her exposed clit. He was touching it directly, and without the hood to dampen his touch, Brooklyn felt her cavern clench again. She almost wanted to beg for the sheriff to slide his finger into her hole. The sheriff smacked her inner thigh lightly. 

“Ah!” Brooklyn exclaimed. The majority of her audience were giving her disapproving looks, but within the crowd, she could see many of the men who she’d had sex with. They had come to watch her be humiliated, like a strip club they didn’t have to pay for. The sheriff teased her cunt torturously, gliding his fingers around her womanhood, but never delving into her ready, warm flesh. His fingers were soaked in her love juices and Brooklyn enjoyed the wet, squelching noises it made, and enjoyed the fact that everyone else was hearing them too even more.

The sheriff produced a black marker. Wiping his sticky hands on his uniform, the sheriff marked the skin on Brooklyn’s inner thighs with jet black ink. On one leg the letters ‘S’ and ‘L’ were printed boldly, and on the other, ‘U’ and ‘T’. 

SLUT.

Then, the words DIRTY WHORE were inked onto her skin. Then BITCH, CUNT, LOOSE, UNFAITHFUL and a few others which Brooklyn couldn’t read. The wet tip of the marker felt good on her. Brooklyn sighed quietly with pleasure as the sheriff labelled her body with degrading words. Capping the marker, the sheriff - and most likely the audience too - realised she was significantly wetter. The sheriff shook his head and pushed the marker down her hole.

“Oh!” Brooklyn jumped slightly. She could hear a small chuckle from someone in the crowd. Whilst the sudden penetration had startled her, relief flooded Brooklyn’s sexually frustrated body. Finally, there was something inside her dripping cunt. Her walls squeezed down on the thick marker which somehow felt awfully thin inside her. Despite the unfulfilling length for her vagina to grip, Brooklyn felt herself cumming from the sensation of having something inside her. She could feel her lower muscles tensing, then relaxing, then tensing again. Each contraction was stronger than the one before it, leading Brooklyn to her inevitable climax.

Even her husband’s two pump cock could make her cum at this point. 

Brooklyn closed her eyes and relaxed. Her body took control, untangling the tight knot in the pit of her stomach. Pleasure burst forth as her pussy clenched down and she came shamelessly. There were dozens of pairs of eyes fixated on the most intimate part of her body. They could all see how aroused she was by looking at how wet and flushed her folds were. Brooklyn rode out her orgasm quietly. She writhed a little, but other than that, it was hard to tell she had just cum in front of so many people. 

It was thrilling to have so many people observe her as she reached her peak. They never took their gaze off her, like she was the most interesting thing they had ever laid their eyes on. Brooklyn loved the way their stare made her feel shy but above the embarrassment, she found delight in the sensation of being unable to hide from it. She was bare and naked in front of everyone with no escape. No matter what she did, they would be looking at her and following her each and every movement. It was an intoxicating feeling.

As Brooklyn tried to control her heavy post-orgasm breaths, the sheriff stepped towards the sex toys laid out before him. He hovered over a pink one with rough bumps dotted along its length.

Brooklyn visibly swallowed, the bumps would no doubt feel like ecstasy rubbing against her, but she was far too sensitive after her climax. The sheriff grinned at Brooklyn; he knew it too. His fingers dug into her hole to retrieve the marker he had shoved inside earlier. Brooklyn whined as the pen was dragged out of her warmth. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, causing the chair to rattle underneath her.

“Ooh, she likes that,” The sheriff laughed, earning a chuckle from the crowd. Brooklyn’s husband didn’t laugh, instead he turned red.

“This is supposed to be punishment, sheriff, we don’t need you to comment on other things,” he snapped with annoyance. The sheriff returned a half hearted apology.

“Ahhh~!” Brooklyn cried out as she felt the tip of the dildo press against her entrance. It was an unmistakable moan of pleasure. Unfortunately for her husband, Brooklyn was thoroughly enjoying the public attention on her. The sheriff grinned and looked like he wanted to make another comment, but held his tongue. The sheriff teased her opening, rubbing the plastic mould against her sopping slit, making sure to grind the textured surface all over her hypersensitive sex.

“Mhm-! Nnng!” Brooklyn squirmed away from the pleasure, it felt so good that she was on the verge of begging for more. Brooklyn bit her lip, trying to hide her smile - her husband would be furious if she let a small needy ‘please’ escape her lips. 

The sheriff knew exactly what he was doing. Using the toy, he touched and teased Brooklyn, making her produce indecent noises for the crowd to hear. Brooklyn craned her neck to look at her audience. She was elated, but unsurprised, to see a few men possessing bulges at their crotch. Despite their excitement, none of them seemed willing pull their pants down to jack off, especially with Brooklyn’s eagle eyed husband glaring at them.

The sheriff rubbed the dildo against Brooklyn, making sure he created as many lewd noises as possible. The humiliatingly wet and slick sound of Brooklyn’s juices filled her ears. The sheriff’s movements were pleasurable and constant, but insufficient. Brooklyn was at her limit. Turning her head, she shared a look with the sheriff for a split second and quietly muttered under her breath, “more.”

Upon hearing her words, the sheriff thrust the pink member in. The long dildo finally slipped into her hole and its passage to her cervix was smooth and easy due to the considerable amount of lubrication her body had produced, but it was also rough due to the additional bumps on the elongated object. 

“Ohhh!” Amazing. The length stretched her walls and Brooklyn released another loud moan. She could feel the bumps grinding against her. The added friction was unbelievably blissful, causing her to wiggle her hips excitedly. The sheriff gripped the base of the dildo and pumped it in and out.

“Aaahh!” Brooklyn’s hips bucked upwards. The bumps along the length of the toy felt incredible and they fed Brooklyn’s desire with the promise of a rapidly approaching release. “Ah! Mhm-!” The pleasure was driving Brooklyn crazy. Her head was swimming with delightful sensations and Brooklyn’s breathing got heavier as she approached her second orgasm. She was so, so close.

Brooklyn’s husband tutted, clearly furious with how Brooklyn hadn’t shown any signs of embarrassment or repentance throughout the duration of her punishment thus far. In fact, he could clearly see she was enjoying it and was about to receive her second climax. The crowd also wasn’t particularly shaming her like he thought they would, rather, they seemed to be enjoying the show and he had already caught them leering at her body with hunger a few times. This wouldn’t do, he thought.

“Don’t make her cum!” Brooklyn’s husband barked, snatching the sex toy from the sheriff’s hand. He yanked it out of Brooklyn’s wanton hole and tossed it aside. 

“Wait-!” Brooklyn cried out desperately. Her voice was laced with despair as the ultimate pleasure that was so close was stolen away from her so easily. Brooklyn’s husband grit his teeth.

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much, whore,” he growled, undoing his belt and unzipping his fly. He whipped around to face the sheriff. “Sheriff, I’ll take it from here. My wife is clearly not heeding the reason for this public humiliation.” 

Brooklyn’s husband was already hard as he revealed his cock, pressing it up against her hot entrance. Without warning, he aligned his tip to her hole and impaled her. Brooklyn groaned with need. “Oh… yes,” Brooklyn sighed. Her husband suppressed his own needy moan, noting internally that despite all the men she had slept with, her pussy was warm and tight; a lovely spot for his sex to nestle in. 

Brooklyn heard her husband shout to the crowd, “you men ought to know to stay away from my wife from now on! She’s mine!” Strangely, the words made her heart pump furiously, a warm fuzzy feeling filling her gut. His possessiveness and the dominating way he had thrust into her added to her arousal. Everything was tingly and… nice? But Brooklyn didn’t have much time to think about it as he started snapping his hips. 

“Ah! Ah! Ahhh-!” Brooklyn moaned three times for the crowd, one time for each thrust before Brooklyn came on her husband’s firm cock. The feeling of pent up frustration erupted into intense bliss, making Brooklyn’s eyes roll back. The whole chair shook violently as Brooklyn spasmed, cumming on her husband’s sex more powerfully than ever before. Her husband couldn’t handle her contractions, but managed to reach four and a half thrusts before he shot his load deep inside her. The whole crowd watched as Brooklyn was marked by her husband, his thick fluids filling her pussy and leaking out to splatter on the floorboards below. Brooklyn could feel his sperm filling her up, the warm rush of liquid was both arousing and comfortable; like it was where his cum belonged.

“Oh… Oh….” Brooklyn’s eyes shut. She felt like her body was floating on clouds. “I feel so… so good…” She murmured, falling limp in the chair. Brooklyn’s husband panted above her. Although he hadn’t managed to last any longer than usual, he had satisfied her, and that was all that mattered to Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn felt her husband withdraw his member, stepping away from her sex to let the crowd see the messy mix of fluids between her legs. Without realising it, Brooklyn tried to close her legs, but they were held open by the stirrups. 

“Hold on-!” She yelped. Somehow, she suddenly felt overwhelmingly embarrassed to show her audience her battered pussy and how good her husband had made her cum. 

“No, everyone look.” Brooklyn’s husband said louder. He invited the crowd to come closer as his fingers rested on her mound and spread her folds, just like the sheriff had done earlier. 

“Wait!” Brooklyn’s body jerked as her husband pulled apart her lower lips. This time, cum spilled to the floor and Brooklyn covered her blushing face with her hands. A rush of shame washed over her, but she wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because she had never thought her husband was capable of bringing her to such an incredible orgasm, much less in front of the whole town?

Still high on sex, Brooklyn couldn’t do much to resist. She trembled slightly as the crowd’s faces came closer and suddenly became faces she knew. The town butcher, the school principal, the town’s plumber and her _neighbour_. God, what were they all thinking? Brooklyn couldn’t help but wonder. She bit her lip. This wasn’t how her punishment was supposed to go, Brooklyn thought, they were supposed to remember how arousing it had been to watch her be put on display, not the sight of her getting thoroughly fucked and marked by her husband.

As globs of cum rained down, the crowd cheered and Brooklyn’s eyes landed on the sheriff. The sheriff was grinning proudly, nodding at her husband with approval. Brooklyn whined softly. She wanted to go home; she wouldn’t be showing her face anywhere for a long time. While her eyes were darting around in panic, she caught her husband looking at her.

“What?” She scrunched her face up and sniffed with annoyance. Brooklyn pulled her legs away from the stirrups and pressed them together. The pool of fluids coating her privates spread across her inner thighs. She was expecting her husband to be cocky and proud of his work, and she was ready to snap back at him and tell him he only managed to make her cum because she had been stimulated enough by the sheriff. Instead, her husband just sighed.

“You know, I always knew you were a slut.” He shook his head. “Let’s… go home. We can work out something there - like maybe an open relationship.” Brooklyn didn’t miss the way he called her ‘slut’. His tone wasn’t degrading, but strangely full of endearment which was weird to hear. Brooklyn blinked a few times, but before she could say anything, her husband had turned around and started the long journey home.

Brooklyn scrambled off the chair and padded after her husband, leaving her spectators behind. She was still exposed, but she followed him home with a slight spring in her step. “Hey,” she called out to him, “I’m naked, give me your jacket or something.”

Brooklyn’s husband threw her a look over his shoulder, “I know you’re enjoying the stares.” Brooklyn laughed. It had been a long time since she’d laughed at something he said, even though what he just said wasn’t meant to be a joke. He wasn’t wrong. Brooklyn enjoyed catching the eyes of others as she followed him home with his thick, sticky cum dripping down her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Go say hi to me on Tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com :) Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
